hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Katie
Katie is a female character on the series. She competed in Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama All-Stars and was a finalist in Total Drama Kingdom. She, along with Sadie, came back to Total Drama Space, as The Best Freenemies. Description Katie is egoist, evil and prone to whining. She states various times how much she don't like Chris or the show and only came for the prize, that she aims more than everything. Despite her big problems, Katie can still be passionate, funny and friendly when someone warms up for her, this get proved further when she is a member of the Devious Bats, where she share a strong bond with all the members. Mixing motivations, such as money, can make Katie a fierce contestant with a gold winning streak and a big greed who makes her toxic to everyone, including her close friends, proved by her interactions with Sadie. However, even big bad wolves can fall in love and she is open to it, as she is involved in a confusing relationship with Duncan. Performance Prior Total Drama Kingdom She was voted out in eating extravaganza and placed 13th. In Saving Private Chris, she did nothing to help her team, therefore she was eliminated. In Total Drama World Tour she tries to be friends with Dawn. She isn't active on most season and always get eliminated before merge. She kissed Cody by accident on Total Drama Action and she liked it but was soon eliminated. She had a crush on him ever since so in Total Drama World Tour that was where she tried to be friends with Dawn but in reality she really manipulated Dawn so she can have Cody all by herself. Katie along with Gwen took advantage of Cody until their elimination a few episodes later. Cody did enjoy his brief time with Katie however, but in guilt. Katie's crush on Cody was still apparent in Total Drama All-Stars, but she had no success in getting him back, so she soon gave up and forgot about him. Total Drama Kingdom When she was introduced on the first episode, Katie shown a new mean personality. She was much hostile and quickly made a new enemy, Duncan. She was also irritated by Sadie, and didn't care for her not being on the same team. Despite this, Katie did extremely well, winning the first two challenge and winning for her team in the last, building a fully functional Bat of Shame. She was upset when nobody was eliminated. Later, in her final confessional for the episode, she admits her feelings for Duncan. During the following episodes, she is shown as a good teammate and wins challengers for her team and is proved to evolve as a player. Her feelings for Duncan evolve even more and she hits on him various times, partly turning they rivalry in a friendship and bonding both. She had a big downfall in her first defeat in The Fat and the Furious, when she tried to cheat on the other team a supposed karma turned this back to her and she lost the final eating challenge to Owen. This makes her to freak out and cry, making various puns with the word "defeat" and "lose", yet she had control on herself when Gwen was eliminated, showing affection and stating she will miss her. She bullied Vin all way trough Rapunzel's Bungee Massacre and even give him the "biggest wedgie ever". She was extremely angry and nervous during the challenge and yelled at her teammates, as well as the other team, during the entire episode. Mid-point in the episode, Vin cut Katie's rope while she was bungee jumping, making her fall and, possessed by rage, climb up the castle walls only to get revenge on him. She was happy when Owen was eliminated at the end of the episode and even more when Duncan won for the team. In Mal vs. Duncan vs. the Idol, she kept her fury to herself and tried to focus the max on the challenge, to her success. She was the first one to capture Mal and sadistically bullied him. She also was, along with Duncan, the finder of the lost idol, winning for her team once again and having a idol all for herself. Her progress in Dance Master was little and she was sad when her team lost, but not as sad as in The Fat and the Furious. She came back to her crazy persona in Clash of Cannons where she helped her team in the challenge and was one of the best dodgers in the second part of the challenge. And in Guess Who?, she won the first two challenges, but failed to succeed winning the others and shot herself by accident in a failed try to make Duncan win, she was quiet during the other challenges, the same applies to The Great Horse Race. In Double-Double Revolt, she was choosen to stay in the finale by Duncan and unknowingly made Eva come back to the game by giving her a idol as a gift, showing her respect for Eva. Finally, in the finale, she is happy to be reunited with Sadie. She competed and won most of the challenges and her efforts gave her 12 points, but made her lose to Duncan, which had 18. This made her end in the second place. She was sad during her interview, but was cheered up by Joshua's death and by her kiss with Duncan, along with the start of they relationship. She voluntered for the next season, along with Duncan and Sadie. Total Drama Space During the first two episodes. She, along with Sadie, were the fourth team introduced. They seemed to be on much better terms and show no signs of being rude to each other, however, Sadie was extremely bothered by Katie gushing over Duncan and having problems with boys. They are focused on the challenge and are one of the few teams to arrive on Buffalo before Chris' announcement. They have no problems stealing a car and killing people to win, they're also the first team to arrive in New York and are about this. Katie seemed to start a conflict with The Reality TV Rivals and Amy, whom she hurt or badmouthed during the challenges. About This is a list of the seasons that Katie competed and the ranks she received, along with her roleplayers. Trivia General *She always has chocolate in her pockets. *She is far more independent than Sadie, having her own personality. However, they are still friends. *She plans to be antagonistic and does so in the first episodes of Total Drama Kingdom, but at the end, she just adopts a new, prone to rage, personality. In fact, she made more friends in this season than in the others. Competition *She and Eva are the only females to reach the merge in Total Drama Kingdom. **Curiously, they're also the winners of the challenge to decide they team names. *All her elimination episodes have two words or more. *She is always eliminated early, this is due to her roleplayer former inactivity. **She never got into the final 10 (except Total Drama Kingdom with an automatic Final 8). **Total Drama Island and Total Drama Kingdom was the only season she was on the final 15. **However, Total Drama World Tour is the only season she don't surpassed 20th. **She never got onto a merge before Total Drama Kingdom. *Whenever she is played by another person that isn't her normal roleplayer, she is eliminated **This is actually intentional, as the temporary roleplayers always make Katie do the opposite of the challenge requirements, hit her own team or just be useless. *She competed on five seasons. **The first season she don't competed is Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. After that, she is absent from Pahkitew Island, Reloaded and Boney Island. **However, breaking the inactivity row, she came back in Total Drama Kingdom. *She is the lowest ranking member from Ultimate Underdogs, but not from Lanky Losers. *Her two friends got eliminated before her, and in both times she yelled "no". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Original_Characters Category:Runner-ups